Silver Bullets
by Mycroft-mione
Summary: A collection of werewolf/lyncanthropy themed poems for the Poetry Collection Competition. 5 poems: 5 characters, 5 styles, 5 voices.
1. Remus Lupin

Written for the Poetry Collection Competiton on HPFC.

* * *

 **#1**

 **Remus Lupin**

* * *

Waking is  
The most difficult task of all

Not:  
Seeing my scars  
Or the girls staring  
Or the hurt of changing  
Every fourth week

More difficult  
Than raising energy  
To move, even-  
It takes courage  
Far beyond me  
Just to linger  
In the light

So:  
I hate my days now  
They're filled with mother  
Tending my wounds  
And father speaking nonsense  
For the anti- movement

As if he knew what it felt like  
To have a beast inside him

-SHUT-  
-UP-

I could snap up a child  
I could wear down myself  
Until my bones show through  
My ragged coat

I am strong  
Stronger than a wizard  
I am weak  
Holding back my claws

I am:  
Hideous  
Haunting  
And horrifying too  
The embodiment of evil  
Every fourth week

Why would a boy like me  
Be real?

So I fall asleep  
Taking my time to flip over the pillow  
Curling up tightly into a ball  
With the night-light still on

If I fall asleep:  
I will wake at some time  
That may not be dawn  
And may not be dusk  
And I will see a new day like any other  
And I will lock myself in my head

I dream of silver bullets  
Coming closer  
To the kill


	2. Fenrir Greyback

I really don't know where my mind was when I wrote this, but it terrifies me.

* * *

 **#2**

 **Fenrir Greyback**

* * *

The taste  
Of flesh  
Is sweet-  
Sweeter  
Than meat,  
Maybe?  
You'll see.

I'll eat  
A piece  
Of sweet,  
Sweet meat-  
Your feet?  
Oh please.  
Defeat.

You'll meet  
A treat  
That's ever  
So sweet-  
Thank me  
For inducing  
The feast.

So greet  
The street  
And gorge  
On meat-  
For they're  
White as  
A sheet.

 _Be neat._


	3. Bill Weasley

This collection also includes werewolf attack victims, since there are very few fledged-fledged lycanthropes in canon.

* * *

 **#3**

 **Bill Weasley**

* * *

They called me the curse breaker,  
The order, that is,  
They tried to call me Weasley's  
Gringotts star-  
But now they call me slashface,  
They're right, I fight,  
For my face reflects my soul  
Inside the bars-

I was pacing the parapets,  
And thinking of her,  
Thinking home, friends  
And family too-  
I was thinking of the times we've had,  
And times we one day would,  
But then Voldemort showed up  
And things were new-

 _I've replayed the moment many times,  
I do not know the count,  
I see the thing approach me  
Shooting spells-  
They rebound off the wall,  
Miss me by yards, and miss him too,  
Then I slip and he is on me-  
Piercing yells-_

 _I faint into the night and wake,  
The sky is pitch black now,  
The bodies line the halls and I-  
I think that I am one-  
But the people come in running,  
Saying Voldemort is down,  
I stand with pain to see-  
The battle's done-_

 _Blood oozes from my cheek freely,  
The wolf within me growls,  
I stop and smell the death around-  
The halls ring silent tones-  
I am searching everywhere, it seems,  
For one who knows my name-  
Where a wolf walks he is  
Always quite alone-_

Those were days of wartime,  
But we're survivors,  
Those were days of sorrow-  
That I won't forget-  
I may be slashed and hurting,  
But we will live on,  
There's no debt to pay-  
The dead have no regrets.


	4. Lavender Brown

Another werewolf victim. *sobs* This is really getting me down, guys...

* * *

 **#4**

 **Lavender Brown**

* * *

There are few things more sweet  
Than a cup of cold lemonade  
Drunk on the doorstep  
With a watermelon slice

The sun beating down  
On your unshielded shoulders  
And blinking through rays of  
Evening summer light

It's sweet, so sweet  
That you can hardly remember  
Why you would leave it  
For a life like this one

The boy that you liked  
When you were eleven  
Did not understand when  
The letter had come

So now you are lying there  
Afraid your skirt's riding up  
There's pain, oh the pain,  
Much worse than a breakup

Yet as he comes near  
The man in the ripped shirt  
You smile through your painted lips  
And you cannot get up

For Parvarti  
You close your eyes  
For the little boy  
You choke out a laugh

For Won-Won  
You punch the man weakly  
It doesn't do much  
But perhaps you'll die fa-


	5. Draco Malfoy

Here's the fifth and final poem, this time featuring a non-canon werewolf. I hope you've enjoyed my poetry collection on lycanthropy.

* * *

 **#5**

 **Draco Malfoy**

* * *

When I was eleven  
I'd never have dreamt that it would come to this  
At that point all I wanted was a wand and my first kiss  
It's funny how things can change

When I was twelve  
I was enclosed in letters sent home to father weekly  
Hiding insecurities behind bravado meekly  
She almost died

When I was thirteen  
I put on my first touch of daily aftershave  
Scared of Dementors but trying simply to be brave  
A slap can set you free

When I was fourteen  
I tried my hardest to punish while the hits flew back  
Making light of Cedric in the graveyard attack  
When will he be me?

When I was fifteen  
I laughed and wrote the lyrics to a rather good song  
It's not my fault that she would never sing along  
I'll take my chances as they come

Well, I am sixteen now  
And although I feel the shooting pain inside me  
Although I change against my will, it hides me  
Father's missing, leaving his responsibilities  
I'm far too young, I tell myself

A Malfoy  
A student  
A werewolf  
A servant  
A liar

And nearly seventeen


End file.
